The use of toilets with a pivotable seat and/or lid is ubiquitous. Further, it is well-known that the failure of men to place the toilet seat in a horizontal, closed position after use can become problematic for women sharing the same facilities. Additionally, after any use of a toilet, it is often desirable to have both the seat and the lid in a horizontal position to ensure that pets or small children are limited access to the toilet. While some high-end toilets have automated seat and lid closing functions, a more cost affordable seat and lid capable of automatic closing has not been provided. Further, an automated seat and lid capable of being easily retrofitted to toilets has not been provided.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a system and methods for automatic closure of toilet seat and lids that addresses the various disadvantages associated with previous toilets.